onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Kansas (Episode)
"Kansas" is the twentieth episode of Season Three of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was written by Andrew Chambliss & Kalinda Vazquez and directed by Gwyneth Horder-Payton. It is the sixty-fourth episode of the series overall, and premiered on May 4, 2014. Synopsis With Mary Margaret in labor and due to give birth at any moment, the residents of Storybrooke go on high alert in an attempt to ensure that Zelena doesn't try to steal her newborn baby for use in her ultimate game plan to turn back time and change her destiny -- while obliterating Regina's existence. Meanwhile, in the land of Oz of the past, Glinda tries to convince Zelena to fight her evil tendencies and join her and her sister witches as a protector of Oz. But the appearance of a young girl from Kansas could turn out to be her undoing.http://www.abcmedianet.com/assets/pr/html/pr66310.html Recap Cast Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Michael Raymond-James (Credit only) *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *David Anders as Dr. Whale *Lee Arenberg as Leroy *Christopher Gorham as Walsh (Voice) *Rebecca Mader as the Wicked Witch of the West/Zelena *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Sunny Mabrey as Glinda *Matreya Scarrwener as Dorothy Co-Starring *Jason Burkart as Little John *Karen Holness as the Witch of the North *Gabe Khouth as Mr. Clark *Sharon Taylor as the Witch of the East Uncredited *CGI Flying Monkeys *Unknown baby as Nolan Baby Trivia Production Notes *The title card features the Emerald City. Event Chronology *The Oz events take place after "It's Not Easy Being Green" and around the same time as "The Doctor". *The Storybrooke events take place after "A Curious Thing". Episode Connections *Zelena states that spinning straw into gold helps Mr. Gold clear his mind, which is a claim he made in "Skin Deep". *Mary Margaret's fears about losing her infant son are due to events she experienced in "Pilot". *Emma references David's Dreamshade poisoning and how he kept it a secret from his loved ones, which occurred in "Lost Girl". *When Zelena is spying on Regina, she sees a scene from "The Doctor". *Throughout the episode, Emma mentions her desire to return to life in New York City, which was first seen in "Going Home" and "New York City Serenade". *David recalls his visit to Glinda, which occurred in "A Curious Thing". *Regina mentions how she lost her true love, Daniel in "The Stable Boy". *Mr. Gold blames Zelena for his son's death, which was explored in "Quiet Minds". *Zelena came into possession of David's sword and Regina's heart in "The Tower" and "Bleeding Through". *Little John first became a flying monkey in "Witch Hunt". *Glinda mentions Zelena turning the Wizard of Oz into a monkey, which happened in "It's Not Easy Being Green". *Hook's lips were cursed by Zelena in "The Jolly Roger". *Mr. Gold recalls the "follow-the-lady" game he learned from his father in "Think Lovely Thoughts". *Mr. Gold kills Zelena in the same manner he killed Henry in his dream in "Lacey". Cultural References ''Lost'' *When David is talking to Emma at the hospital, the sign on the wall says "suite 4". 4 is the first Lost number. ** Fairytales and Folklore *This episode is a rendition of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz story, focusing on Dorothy's relationship with the Wicked Witch of the West. **Also included are the Good Witch of the South, Witch of the North, Witch of the East, the Wizard and the Flying Monkeys from the same story. *The episode also features Captain Hook from the Peter Pan story. Videos 3x20 - Kansas - Promo 3x20 - Kansas - Canadian Promo 3x20 - Kansas - Sneak Peek 1 3x20 - Kansas - Sneak Peek 2 3x20 - Kansas - Sneak Peek 3 References